Every Malfoy's Weakness
by roardenasaur
Summary: A small window into the lives of three generations of Malfoy and Weasley hatred. One-sided Lucius/Molly, Lucius/Narcissa, Draco/Astoria, Scorpius/Rose


Lucius Malfoy hated Arthur Weasley.

Lucius hated him more than he hated most people, because Arthur had Molly Prewett. Lucius had always been soft on Molly Prewett. She was gentle, kind, and had a personality as fiery as her hair. Despite Lucius' rather sour take on life, Molly and he had always been relatively good friends. She was about the only person in Gryffindor he could stand.

And now she'd gone for a good-for-nothing, poor, low-life, Muggle-loving Weasley.

It was that day that Lucius understood what his father had meant when he explained that being pure of blood was not enough. He loomed over Arthur Weasley, informing him in his sneering drawl that he wasn't good enough for Molly.

Arthur punched him in the face.

Shocked, and ego deflated, Lucius ran and gave Molly a piece of his mind.

"…so much better than that no-good, Muggle-loving—"

"Lucius," Molly said in a scathing tone, "you really aren't any better than the lot of them, are you?"

"He hit me!" Lucius exclaimed, scandalized.

Molly fixed him one last glare, turned on her heels, and stalked away.

The two never spoke again, after that. Lucius could not find a single reason in his mind as to why he had ever liked Molly Prewett, and convinced himself he certainly hadn't fancied her. Several months later he found himself with quiet, charming, and beautiful Narcissa Black on his arm. Lucius forgot Molly entirely.

Years passed, and Lucius found himself making one of the most difficult decisions of his life. He knew what side all of his friends had taken, and yet he still found himself torn.

It took one look at his wife, glowing with the early months of her pregnancy, to make up his mind.

When he watched the death unfolding around him, he knew he had made the right choice. No matter what, his family would survive.

* * *

Draco Malfoy hated Ron Weasley.

Draco hated him from the first moments they had met. The hate had evolved, but it never faded.

Draco hated Ron first off because his father told him that all Weasleys were scum.

Draco hated Ron after that because he was friends with Harry Potter, and Draco had wanted so badly to be friends with Harry Potter. Who wouldn't? He was The Boy Who Lived.

Draco hated Ron over and over again, with renewed abandon every year. Draco hated Ron because everyone liked him. Draco hated Ron because he got to go on so many adventures alongside Harry and that stupid Mudblood Granger. Draco hated Ron because of the way everything went right for him.

In sixth year, Draco hated Ron because he had nothing ever to worry about. Draco hated Ron because his family would be fine. Draco hated Ron because he had always hated Ron and didn't know how to stop.

Draco hated Ron because when the world was falling apart, he had everyone on his side, great friends, and a beautiful girl who loved him.

Draco hated Ron because no matter how much contempt he had, Ron saved his life.

When it was all over, stewing in his rage and unhappiness with his life, Draco found Astoria.

Astoria was everything to him. She listened to his every thought, and one summer evening, all of his hatred for Ronald Weasley.

Astoria calmly and wisely pointed out that all this time, Draco had been jealous. Childishly and foolishly jealous.

It was a few weeks later that Draco announced to his parents he was going to marry Astoria Greengrass.

Lucius clapped his son on the back, told him he was proud he had found the perfect pureblood bride.

Draco bristled.

"I am not marrying her because she is a pureblood," he spit, memories of the war sharp and poignant in his mind, "I'm marrying her because I love her."

Draco did not speak to Lucius for many weeks. Narcissa chided Draco, telling him to give his father a break.

They did not make up until the morning of the wedding.

* * *

Scorpius Malfoy did not like Rose Weasley very much.

She was snotty, and a bit of a know-it-all. Her life was simple and easy. She had dozens of cousins who loved her, and she was never without a friend. Everyone idolized her because she was Ron and Hermione Weasley's daughter. The teachers loved her with as much abandon as they adored Albus, James, and Lily Potter.

Scorpius was not foolish, though. He knew he was jealous.

Scorpius had never had it simple or easy at Hogwarts. His early childhood was full of fond memories. His parents loved him and his grandparents spoiled him.

Hogwarts was hell.

"Scorpius, life is not going to be easy for you," his father had told him before he left, "but you are a Malfoy. And you can't run from that. So hold up your head and know that you are stronger because you are fighting."

Scorpius nodded, even though he didn't understand. His mother hugged him, and reminded him to be kind and not to get into any trouble.

"Make friends," she whispered in his ear while she held him tightly, "and don't worry about anything. We will always be proud of you."

She had made it sound so easy.

There was no one lining up to be friends with Scorpius Malfoy. People avoided him, mostly. Those that did talk to him were often full of snide comments. Scorpius understood, eventually.

He did not come from a family of very nice people.

Then it happened. It was just before Christmas. Scorpius wanted nothing more than to go home where he was loved, and never come back to this horrible place. He had contemplated writing a long letter to his mum and dad, begging to be transferred anywhere else. Certainly he could get into Durmstrang or Beauxbatons. Instead, he decided he would just wait until he got home and talk to them about it then.

The days passed too slowly, and he regretted not just sending the letter. It had all become too much that morning when a fifth year Gryffindor boy had sent his books flying everywhere down the hallway.

"That's for what your father did to my mother," said a bitter Andrew Bell, and everyone around him glowered at Scorpius before walking away.

He held it in while he picked up his books. He held it in, picked up his head like his father told him to, and left.

He walked to a dark corner in an abandoned hallway he had found weeks ago and burst into tears. If only his father could see him now, what would he say? He certainly wasn't fighting. He certainly didn't feel any stronger for his misery. He didn't understand why he had to pay for crimes he didn't commit, or feel the revenge of children who had never been hurt.

"Scorpius?" came a quiet and timid voice. Scorpius picked his head up and sniffled loudly.

"Go away," he said like the stubborn child he was. But Rose Weasley came closer instead and sat down next to him.

"What's wrong?"

And he told her everything. She merely blinked and shrugged when he was done, and said:

"My parents have never said anything bad about your family. And I think you are a pretty alright kid." He stared at her blankly. "You get very good marks in classes," she added, as though it were the most important facet of his character.

Scorpius laughed, then. As much as he wished he could hate her, he couldn't.

Rose Weasley became his best friend. It became easier to make new ones. But he never breathed a word of it to his father until his sixth year, after he and Rose had been dating for a year.

Home for Christmas, sixteen year old Scorpius cleared his throat at dinner.

"Mum, Dad, I have something to tell you."

Draco raised an eyebrow and put down his goblet.

"What is it, dear?" said Astoria absentmindedly.

Scorpius bit his lip, then blurted "I'm dating Rose Weasley. We have been for a year. Please don't be upset with me." He looked down into his plate. "I really love her."

Astoria stared at her husband, but she knew him well enough to anticipate his response.

"Bring her around, sometime, then, son. You didn't have to keep it such a secret." Draco Malfoy tucked back in to his dinner like nothing had happened.

Scorpius stared at him in shock, but Astoria understood.

Every Malfoy's weakness was love.


End file.
